Alpha and Omega: High School
by Jwolf98
Summary: Everything is going great at Jasper High School! Humphrey and Kate are together. Also the same thing of Lilly and Garth. Their old friend returns to Jasper. And there have been killings every since the new student at Jasper High School. What is this thing? And what does it what? Rated T just to be safe!
1. Return of a Friend

**Hey, what's up Alpha and Omega fans? I uh, I'm here with a new story. It's going to be like one of those Alpha and Omega high school stories. Yeah, you can tell by the title and the summary. Anyway, if you know there a story I made called Revenge, I deleted because it was full of boring s*it. **

**I WILL try to make the chapters very long. Like 5,000 words. I have writhed 4,000 and 5,000 words in some of my stories. If you have read Revenge, this story is going to be like that, a little. Have you guys heard a TV called Teen Wolf? There are two seasons of it; the third season will be on MTV this summer. I'm not saying. I own Teen Wolf. WHICH I DON'T! I know there are mistakes in this story and I'll try my best to not make any. Also I have an OC character that belongs to me. So enjoy the first chapter. I don't own the movie! **

Alpha and Omega: High School

Prologue

_He felt a cold shiver ran down his spine. His heart pounded fearfully. He could hear a low faint growl somewhere around silver his pickup truck. He let out small horrified gasps. He saw in the rear view mirror something black moved behind to the rear of the truck. _

_I need to get out of here, he thought. _

_He opens the driver's door and slammed it and ran for it. He ran through the park. The wet grass makes splash sounds. He could hear the thing by his pickup truck let out a growl of anger. He looked back and saw it was running at him. _

_What does this thing want with me? _

_He was now in the middle of the park. He could feel the thing's eyes locked on him. He tripped and fell to the ground. Fear filled his entire body. He turns on his back and the thing was in was in the darkness. Its red eyes made him feel like paralyzed. It stepped out of the darkness. It was walking on all fours. _

_His body trembles in fear. The thing's big paw or hand held him against his chest. It was so strong that he could not move. The thing gave him a snarl. He could feel the thing's hot breath. He saw the full moon above the thing's head. He saw the creature's mouth open. Blood was on its fangs. _

_I'm dead, he thought._

* * *

Chapter 1: Return of a Friend

Humphrey Jameson opens his locker and got his school supplies. He is wearing a dark brown leather jack, blue denim jeans, and Nike shoes. He had five minutes till the first bell ring for first period. He wanted to see his girlfriend Kate Rider. He quickly gets his stuff and closes his locker and locks it.

He hurries to Kate's locker. He saw her and not her sister Lilly. Usual Kate and Lilly were talked every morning before first period. Lilly would leave if Humphrey wanted to see Kate, giving them some time to together.

"Good morning Kate, where's your sister?" Humphrey asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, she went to get breakfast," the blonde wolf said. "Anyway…you busy Friday? I thought we can go see a movie."

"Sure, I don't have any thing planned," Humphrey said. "My treat to the movies."

Kate was about to protest when the school bell ring. She decided to forget about it. "See you in third period." She gave Humphrey a quick peck on the lips and hurried off to first period.

The bell ring as Humphrey sat down in his desk. He got his homework out as his teacher was talking. After a few minutes the classroom door opens. There walked in a black wolf. He had brown eyes. He is wearing a brown jacket, blue denim jeans and black shoes.

"Hello, are you Ms. Thunder?" he asked. "My name is Jordan Hubler. I'm new here."

The teacher went to her desk to look at some papers. "Oh, yes I was told I was having a new student," Ms. Thunder said, and then she turned to him. "Do you have your schedule with you?"

The black wolf handed his schedule. "What's he doing here?" Humphrey whispered to himself. After a minute, the teacher handed back his schedule and told Jordan to sit in a desk where no one was sitting.

There was an empty desk next to Humphrey. The black wolf sat down in that desk. "Hey Jordan," Humphrey said with a friendly smile.

Jordan look surprised to see Humphrey here. "Oh, hey Humphrey, you're in this class too?" he whispered. "Well it's a good thing to see you again. Anyway, how's it going?"

"Everything is going great!" said the gray wolf. "I'll tell you the rest later."

* * *

By third period Humphrey went to math class. He saw Kate smiling at him, once he walked in. He sat down next to her. "Hey honey," Kate said sweetly and then gave a quick kissed on his cheek.

"Hey Kate, Jordan is back at Jasper High." Humphrey said.

"Really?" Kate asked shocked. "Didn't he get transported to another school?"

"Yeah, he did," the gray wolf said. "He told me his parents gave him a choice to stay at the school he was at before, or came back at Jasper."

"Wow," Kate said. "Has he…changed?"

"He seemed the same," Humphrey said. "But I could tell he was shy and nervous."

"Well, maybe he was scared that we were not at Jasper High School anymore," Kate said, getting some stuff out.

"Maybe," Humphrey sighed. "But he seemed to thinking of something. Like if he was worrying of some friend of his, back at his last school."

"Well, that's Jordan's business, not ours," Kate said.

* * *

Once lunch came for seniors Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth, they sat at the tables where the rich and popular kids sat. "So Jordan is back at Jasper?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, Humphrey told me this morning at third period," Kate said. "Hopes he has the same lunch time with us."

"Why wouldn't he?" Garth asked. "He's a senior and right now seniors have lunch." He then took a bite from his meat sandwich.

"Can I join you guys?" someone asked. The four wolves turned there heads and saw Jordan standing smiling and holding a tray of food.

"Yeah, Jordan come sit with us," Kate said.

"Great!" the black wolf examined. Then he sat down to the table. "How does it feel to be back at Jasper?" Garth asked.

"Wired," he said. "I don't know why, but it feels that way."

"You have been away from Jasper for a long year," Kate said. "The feeling will go away very soon."

"I guess, you're right," Jordan smiled as he ate his lunch.

"Whoa, Jordan is that you?" a voice asked.

The five wolves saw Shakily, Mooch, and Salty. They had shocked faces. "Jordan is that you?" Mooch asked.

"You bet," the black wolf grinned. "I just came back here. You guys want to join us for lunch?"

"Sure," Shakily said as the three wolves sat down.

* * *

By the time school was over, Jordan closed his new locker and locks it. He was almost out to the doors where the student parking lot was, when someone called his name.

"Jordan!"

He turns around and saw Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth. "Oh, hey guys, what's up?"

"We were wondering if you like to do a out-hanging with us," Kate said.

"Yeah, we planning to go to Jasper Mall," Garth said.

"Oh, I'm really sorry guys," Jordan exhales. "My parents told me to come straight home after school to help with something. So, I can't go. Maybe next time, okay?"

"Oh, we understand," Humphrey sighed. "Don't want to keep your parents waiting."

"Yeah," Jordan nodded. "See you guys tomorrow." He then went out the door.

* * *

It was about dusk. The sky was an orange, pink color. The sun was setting on the horizon. A black creature with red eyes locked on a car. The car was a sliver pickup truck. "Master," it said in a strange deep voice.

It began to chase after it. It stays in the darkness. The pickup truck suddenly stops. The headlights and car was turn off. The driver's door opens and a figure steps out the truck. "Where are you?" he said in a calm voice.

"Master," the creature with the red eyes said, walking on all fours. It then bows its body and head to the figure. "How was your day?"

"Fine, yours?" the Master asked.

"I killed a deer."

The Master laughed. "That reminds me; I brought some meat, which I promised you. He then goes to the passenger's door and opens it. A few seconds later the door closes. The Master gently puts the steak in of the creature. "I heat up before I left my house. Sorry if it got kind of cold."

"Thank you, Master." The creature began to devour the steak.

"Are you going to be okay in the woods?"

The creature nodded. "I can take care of myself. But I'm worried about you, Master."

"I'll be fine," he said. He then looks at the dusk sky. "I have to go now. And do not get discovered. I'll come back tomorrow night." The Master gets back in his sliver pickup truck. He turns on the engine. He looks at the creature, before backing up and driving away. After a few minutes, he heard a howl.

**So, how was it everyone? Good, bad? I hope everyone enjoy the first chapter. And I'm sorry if this didn't have 4,000 or 5,000 words. So tell me how I did. Please review. Jwolf98 out. **


	2. Adalwolf

**I have OC characters that belong to Easton the Alpha. The OC characters are Easton and Skye. Again, I DON'T own these characters! They belong to Easton the Alpha. **

Chapter 2: Adalwolf

Jordan drove his car into his neighborhood. He looks at the clock on the dashboard, before looking at road again. It was almost seven-thirdly. "Hope my parents don't ask me where I was," he whispered to himself.

He drove the car in his driveway, turns the engine off, and got out. When he was almost to the front porch he heard a trashcan open. Then there was a crash of bottles and cans.

"Hello there."

Jordan turned to his right and saw a wolf. The wolf had hazel eye, but they were mostly brown. The wolf had black fur with little streaks on its head. There were two little yellow streaks on the right side on its head. And two little blue streaks on its left side on the head. The wolf is wearing a gray plain shirt, with blue denim jeans, and brown sneakers.

"Hi," Jordan said. "Hey, I saw at school today, didn't I?"

"Yeah," the wolf said. "In science class in third period, right? Names Easton by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Jordan said with a friendly smile. "How long have you live here?"

"We came to Jasper last year," Easton said as he puts the trashcan lid back on. "How long you been in Jasper?"

"Almost my whole life," Jordan said. "Well…my parents and I moved last year. Last month my parents gave me a choice to stay at the school I was at before, or I could come back at Jasper. So, I chose to come back here."

Easton nodded. "I see." Jordan saw more yellow and blue streaks on Easton's arms. "Lot of streaks you have on you," Jordan said.

"Yeah…I got more on me," Easton said as he scratches the back of his head.

"You mean…,"

"On my torso, back, legs, arms," Easton interrupt.

"Wow," Jordan said shocked. "Were you…born with those?"

"Oh, no, they developed over time," Easton sighed. "You kind of get use to-"

"Easton what is taking you so long?" asked a wolf. The wolf had sky blue eyes, had light grey and white fur. The wolf is wearing a One Direction shirt, black jeans, and white sandals. "Mom and Dad need help setting the table."

"I'm talking to a neighbor Sis," Easton said.

The girl wolf saw Jordan. "Oh, hello there. I see you met my twin brother Easton. My name is Skye."

"My name is Jordan," the black wolf said as he put out his hand in front of Skye. She shakes his hand. "Are you new to Jasper?" Skye asked.

Jordan explained how he lived in Jasper almost his whole life and everything. "I also go to Jasper High School," Jordan said.

"Oh, so that's Easton was talking about a new kid in his science class," Skye said. "I mean that in a nice way."

Jordan chuckled. "Well, I have to go now. If was nice meeting you both."

"You too, Jordan," Easton said as he and his sister went back inside the house.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Jordan's father asked once Jordan stepped inside the front door. Jordan's father was a black wolf and his mother was a brown wolf.

"Nowhere and where's Mom?" Jordan asked.

"She's working late…again," Jordan's father sighed. "And what do you mean 'nowhere'?"

"I was just checking some old places," Jordan said. "You know to see if they're still there or not."

"Alright," his father said. "Anyway…how was school? Did you see any of your old friends?" His had his back to Jordan, because he was mixing something in a pot.

"Yes…" Jordan paused. "All of them."

"Well, that's good," his father said. "Did you meet any cute girls?"

"No," Jordan grumbled.

The house phone ringed. Jordan was almost there, but his father said "I got it. It's probably from work. Why don't you make yourself a plate of spaghetti? I'll eat with you in a minute."

Jordan just nodded and went to the pot. Instead, he made two plates of pasta. One for himself and the other one for his father. His father came in the kitchen. "Hey, Dad I made a plate for-" Jordan was cut off by his father.

His father quickly grabbed his car keys. "I have to go back to work. I don't know when your Mother will be back from work."

But Dad, I'd made a plate of-"

His father was already out the front door. After a few seconds Jordan heard his car tries and then there was silence.

"No worries," Jordan said to himself. "I'll just…eat dinner alone. All by myself…just like last year."

* * *

"_Master_," the creature's voice said to his Master in his head. "_Master, I need your help._"

The Master shot straight right up in his bed. "_Where are you?_" He then put on some street clothes. He then got his car keys and head out to the driveway.

_I'm in the forest_, the creature said. _I think people had seen me. They are looking for me right now. _

_Damnit, I thought I said do not get discovered, _the Master thought angrily. _Just…stay hidden. _

Rain began to pour down. He heard thunder rumble in the dark night cloudy sky. He remembers the first time he and the creature with the red eyes met.

* * *

(Flashback)

1 year ago

"So wait I'm _your_…Master?" he asked. "Why me?"

"Because I chose you to be my next Master," the creature said. "And I have a feeling you're my _true_ Master. I am at your service." The creature then bows to him.

"What's your name?" the Master asked.

"Adalwolf," the creature said. "My name is Adalwolf."

"Nice to meet you Adalwolf," he said nervous. "My name is-"

"I know who you are," Adalwolf interrupt. He then stood up on two feet.

_I wonder what he is, _the Master thought to himself.

"What do I look like to you?" Adalwolf asked.

"You can read my thoughts?"

"And you can read mine," Adalwolf smiled. "I can sense your emotions, needs, and troubles. And so can you to mine."

"Wow," the Master said. "What do I do now?"

"Want do you what me to do?" Adalwolf asked.

"Do you have a home?"

"No…I don't,"

"You _don't_?!"

"I had some Masters that let me live in their house," Adalwolf said. "But mostly my last Masters would tell me to sleep outside."

"I'm sorry I brought it up," the Master said.

"No need to apologize," Adalwolf said. "Nothing can hurt my feelings."

"Adalwolf I would let you stay at my house," the Master said. "But I can't let my parents see you."

"I understand," the creature said.

"But around the corner of my house is an empty house," he said. "You can stay there. I'll visit you everyday. I promise."

(End of flashback)

* * *

He stops the car in the forest on the wet dirt road. _I'm here Adalwolf. Where are you? _

_You can sense where I am_, Adalwolf said. _Just picture the forest like an eagle's eye. _

The Master closed his eyes and focused. He did what Adalwolf told him to do. Then he knew where the creature was. He got out of his truck. He ran where to the direction where Adalwolf was. _I'm coming to you Adalwolf_.

He then heard a howl. A fearsome howl. He heard yells of men. Then…a gunshot. Rain wet his fur. "Adalwolf!" the Master screamed. "Where are you?!"

Tears began to run down his face. He didn't want anything to happen to his…_friend_. "Where are you?! He screamed again.

The dark raining forest begins to spin. The Master fell to his keels to the mud. "Where are you?" he whispered softy.

"Master!"

* * *

Jordan walked into to school the next morning. He sighed as he begins to walk to his locker. Just as he was about to turn to a corner he bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," Jordan said.

"It's okay," the wolf said.

"Skye hi there," Jordan smiled.

"Jordan hey," she smiled. "How's it going?"

"Good," he said. "You?"

"Same here," she said.

"So…what are you doing?" Jordan asked.

"I having breakfast with Easton," Skye said. "Just have get some stuff from my locker. And then I'll meet him."

"Okay…I'll see you later," Jordan smiled.

"Bye Jordan," Skye said and then walked away.

**So who do you think the Master is? And what kind of creature is Adalwolf? Jwolf98 out. **


	3. Trap Part 1

Chapter 3: Trap Part 1

The Master quickly closed his textbook, and puts them in his book bag when the bell ringed. It was now lunch for seniors. He grinned as he got up and hurry out the classroom with the rest of the students. The teacher called his name for some reason, but he pretends he didn't hear her.

He was humming to himself when he saw Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth. There was someone else with them. It was Hutch. The Master let out a silent gasp as he went to the boys' bathroom. His heart pounded as he thought to himself. _Did they see me? Hope not. _

He heard laughing then. The Master thought it was them. He stays in the bathroom for another minute before looking out of the hallway. They were gone. He sighs as he walked out the boys' bathroom.

As he begins to get closer to the lunch room, he remembers what happen last year. Anger begins to boil inside him. _Them_, he thought angrily. _They tired to kill me. And they_ _almost did_! He remembers the laugher. The mocking taunting laugher.

"He's weak," he remembers one of them saying. "Helpless. Useless."

He remembers the fire. Remembering the suffocating. Remembers the black smoke. The dancing fire that tries to burned him. Remembers…the revenge.

Adalwolf had helped him. Had killed them one by one. He remembers the screaming. Screaming of fear. They begged for mercy. They had said that they would do anything. But he told Adalwolf to kill them. He was there. At every attack, so he could hear them die. He rewards Adalwolf after his revenge was gone. But the creature didn't want anything. He only wanted his Master to be pleased.

The Master thought about the school kids. The rich kids he hated. He always hated them. How they bragged about everything they have. How rich they were. Always got bunch of friends. Always threw parties. But he didn't just hate the rich kids. He also hated other people. He hated kids when they spend so much time with their boyfriends/girlfriends, which the Master thought they didn't care about their family and friends anymore. The Master hated that. Was sick of it.

_I got do something_, he thought. _I have to do something. Adalwolf. Yes he will help me again just like to get my revenge. But I don't want him to think I'm just using him. Want what every he wants; I'll give it to him. I don't want to be a bad Master. I don't want to be selfish. _

He sighed and walked into the lunch room.

* * *

Jordan got his tray of food looked around at a place to sit. He began walking to a table, but he bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" the wolf growled. Then he walked away.

"Hey, Jordan!" someone called.

Jordan turned his head and saw Easton and his sister Skye. "Come join us," he said.

Jordan smiles as he walked over to them. "What's up?" he asked as he sat down.

"Nothing much," Easton said as he took a sip of his water bottle. "What about you?"

"Same thing," the black wolf grinned.

Jordan jumped when someone tapped his right shoulder. Jordan saw Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, and Hutch still with them. "Hey, Jordan," Humphrey said. "Mind if we sit with you?"

Jordan looked at Easton and Skye. "Do you guys mind?"

"Not at all," they both said.

The five wolves sat down with the other three wolves. "Hey, I heard there were dead bodies found this morning in the forest," Easton said.

"Yeah, my Dad got a call from one of his men," Garth said. "There were three."

"What?" Jordan asked.

"Didn't you hear? Skye asked looking at him. "Three guys were found in the forest this early morning. They're bodies were…" She paused. "Oh, I can't say it."

"They were ripped to shreds," Hutch finish for her. "Police think it was some kind of animal."

"A big one," Kate interrupts.

"What's wrong Jordan?" Humphrey asked. "It looks like you know something."

"I don't!" Jordan cried. "It's just so horrible that those people died. Gives me the shivers when I think about it."

"I was just messing with you," Humphrey laughed as he playful shoves his left shoulder. "Come on, where's your sense of humor?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Well, we better get going," Humphrey said. "Next period starts in a few minutes."

* * *

The Master opens the door to the student parking lot. He got in his sliver pickup truck. He puts his black book bag in the back seat and started the engine. He grinned as he checked his left pocket of his phone.

_I'll do my plan tonight_, he thought to Adalwolf. He told the creature about his plan. He starts driving the forest. He finished telling his plan.

_I'll get discovered_, Adalwolf said. _I think the plan is good. But they will tell others about me. Master I'm worried what might happen. _

_I won't let that happen Adalwolf_, the Master thought. _And what to say thank you for what…you did last year. They…deserved it. _

_Thank you_, Adalwolf said. _I'm glad to see you pleased, Master. And I found an abandoned house. I can stay there. _

_Good_, he said. _You have a place to stay warm. _He stops the truck on the right side of the road. He cuts the engine and got out. He exhales as he saw Adalwolf by his truck. "Let me show you the house," he said as he led his Master in the forest.

"Here it is," Adalwolf said. The Master looked in wonder as he saw the house. The house was made of wood. The color was dark gray. It was a two story house. There were a total of six windows of the front of the house.

"Wow Adalwolf," the Master smiled. "Looks like a great place to live in. Wait, is the front door locked?"

"No," the red eyed creature said. "There was a house key in the parents' bedroom. The clothes are there. There also a gun! I went into the house earlier."

He nodded. "Want to come inside Master?" the creature asked.

"You bet," he chuckled.

Adalwolf got on his hind legs. He opens the front door. There was a creepy squeak as the door slowly hit softy on the wall. "Come inside," the creature smiled.

Inside some of the walls were peeled off. There was dust everywhere. There was a staircase on the left side in the middle of the room. The Master walked in. "You picked a good place. You deserved it."

"Thank you Master," Adalwolf smiled. "You're my true Master."

"Adalwolf…are there…more of you?" the Master asked. "I mean, like I thought your kind was the hunting and everything."

"My type of kind is _very _rare," Adalwolf said. "Yes, we do the hunting and everything. But I'm a servant and you are my Master. There are only two or three like me in this world. Remember last year I gave you a book about our type of kind?"

The Master blushed. "I…I never read it."

"Well, you should," Adalwolf said. "You will know more about our…bond."

* * *

The Master walked in the den of his house. His parents were not home. _Good_, he thought to himself. He went upstairs to his room and puts his book bag on his bed. He reached his safe. It was light green. He presses his secret code: 14565. There was a tiny green light and a familiar click. The Master turns the handle to the right and pulls it open. The only thing was in it was a book. It looks like a brown journal like in the 1600's.

He grasps the book as he slowly pulls it out. He exhales as he sat on his bed. He turned to the first page and began reading to himself. His eyes went wide as he read:

_You may think they hunt, eat human flesh, and formed like…a group. But these types are VERY rare kind, my friend. My name is John Richer and I am the very first Master of these types of creatures. You can only have one to control with. You don't choose them. They choose YOU! When I became a Master, I couldn't believe it. He or she did everything I told them too. My bond with the creature name Leonidas was be on your dreams! Our bond got stronger every month. The creatures told me what I can do. Soon there was more Masters. Leonidas saw trouble, but I ignore it. The other Masters and I made an order. But a lustful man named Hunter wanted more of these creatures to control. The Masters got stronger and so did I. But Hunter wanted the power all to himself. So he killed the other Masters! And that's when…it began. _

_War was about the creatures. Some Masters follow Hunter, while others follow the order. Leonidas wanted Hunter and other Masters who follow his orders to die! Hunter was like a king. But I did not follow him. I and the other good Masters fought Hunter and his follows. We killed the evil Masters and their creatures. But my friends who were Masters die. I killed Hunter's creature and killed him. But it came with a great cost. Leonidas die by Hunter. _

The Master had his mouth open. He turned to the next page and gasp in shocked.

_After Hunter's death, the other Masters and I went on to our lives. Some of them still had their creatures. I mourned Leonidas. He wasn't only a servant, but one of my best friend's. After three months, I met another creature named Adalwolf. He chose me to be his next Master. I told him, I couldn't. But later I felt alone and so I became Adalwolf's Master. He said I am his first Master. He reminded me of Leonidas. _

_After a while I fell in love with the woman of my dreams. Adalwolf was very happy for me. The woman named was May. We soon got married. I completely forgot about Adalwolf. He became jealous of May. I could feel that he thinks that I don't care about him anymore. May didn't know about Adalwolf. We soon had twins. Both of them were boys. We named them Jake and Daniel. _

_I did not see Adalwolf in a while. While he was gone, I could feel our bond come to pieces everyday. Our bond was dying. I realized I didn't need Adalwolf anymore. So when I saw him, I told him I didn't need him anymore. The last time I saw him was that he was on all fours. He walked away from me. I heard him whine in sadness. I knew he felt alone just like as I did before… _

Tears ran down his face. _Bastard_, he thought angrily. _Adalwolf didn't deserve that. He's a great friend! _He angrily threw the book to the floor. _This what love does! Take away your friends and family. Make you forget about God. Doesn't make you care about anyone, but your lover. Everyday at school people kissed their lovers and all that damn shit! What about friends?! Don't they care about them? Why do they show their love all the time? Is to mock people like me that don't have friends or a girlfriend? Those people need to pay. And I know who to start with._

* * *

Kate sighed as she closed her textbook. "Finally done of that entire hard math homework."

"Tell me about it," Lilly said as she closed her textbook. "Anyway, I'm going to make a sandwich. Want one?"

"No thanks," Kate shook her head. As Lilly walked out of her room, Kate's I phone beeped. She saw a text message from Humphrey. "That's weird," she said to herself. She looked at the message. It said:

_Meet me at school right now. _

Kate frowned as she replies:

_Who is this?_

A few seconds later another text message popped up.

_Doesn't matter who it is. Just meet me at school right now and bring Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly _

Lilly walked in with a plate of a turkey sandwich. "Who are you texting?"

"Humphrey, but he doesn't have his phone," Kate said looking at her sister for a second and then back at her phone. "He said probably someone broke into his gym locker and stole it. So Humphrey doesn't have his phone."

"What does it say?" Lilly asked as she looked at the messages.

"The creep wants us to meet him or her at school right now."

"But it's almost seven!" the white wolf examined.

"But what if the guy who stole Humphrey's phone is really there?" Kate asked.

"Good point," she said. "Fine let's go."

* * *

"So the guy who stole my phone is probably there?" Humphrey asked as he sat in the back seat with Lilly. Kate was driving her car with Garth sitting in the passenger seat.

"Could be," Kate said.

"I should have told my Dad," Garth said. "He's the police chief. He could have track Humphrey's phone down."

As they got near the school, they saw Jordan and his car. Kate parked into the front of the school. The left front door of the school was all the way open.

"What took you guys so long?" Jordan snapped once they all goy out of Kate's car. "I've been waiting ten minutes for you guys."

"What?" Garth asked.

"Humphrey sent me a text message," Jordan said as he got out his phone. There was a message on the screen. It said:

_Just meet us at the school right now. We want to tell you something. _

"Someone stole my phone Jordan," Humphrey said.

"Really?" Jordan asked frowning. "So is this your phone?" He pulled out an I phone. There was a yellow cover on it. "I found this by the school's front doors when I got here. And the left door was already open when I got there."

Humphrey took his phone and said "Thanks."

"Well, this is so wired," Kate said.

"Yeah, but let's go home now," Humphrey said. Just then there was loud crash inside the school. It echoes through the front school hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Garth asked.

"I don't know," Jordan said. "Hey…Do you guys feel we're…being watched?"

"I do," Lilly said.

"Should we go inside the school?" Jordan asked. "I think we should see what that crash was."

"I think we should," Humphrey said. "Just for a minute."

No one said anything as they went inside the school. There was a dead silence as the five wolves walked through the halls. They walked turn to a corner and gasped. There was a light blue locker door on the ground. It was all smashed up. Jordan and the others walked to it. The black wolf keeled down as he looked at the lock number. The number was 202.

The five wolves looked at the locker for a minute. Adalwolf walked down the hallway on his hind legs. He looked at the wolves and grinned. He then continues walking quietly where the front school doors were.

"What could have done this?" Kate asked.

"Don't know," Jordan said as he stands up. Just as he said that, there was a huge slam.

"Come on!" Humphrey said as the wolves ran to the doors. The left school door was…closed. They tried to open it, but it wouldn't bugle. Jordan even tried kicking it. "We're trap," he said. "Let's find another way-"

There was a cold dead howl right then. "Did you guys hear that?" Lilly asked.

"What was that?" Humphrey asked. "Never mind, let's find another way out."

Jordan's hands were shaking. He puts them in his pockets. They starting walking, but Jordan stopped the others. "Do you guys see _that_?"

Adalwolf stood outside. He was still standing on his hind legs. He's stares at them. He got on all fours and ran at their direction. "What's that thing running at?" Garth asked.

"Us!" Jordan shouted. "Run!"

The five wolves began running as Adalwolf crash through the big windows. Pieces of glass fell to the floor. Adalwolf growled at the wolves. He began running at them. The five wolves turned to a corner. Garth stops by the boys' bathroom and pulled the handle. The door opened. "Guys in here!" he quickly said. They went in and slammed the door.

Adalwolf stops and got on his hind legs. He knew where the wolves were. _Scare them_, the Master said. _Bring fear to them. But don't kill them. We got them trap. I'm going to enjoy this. _

Adalwolf stopped by the boys' bathroom, but the Master said _Leave them alone. I'll tell you when to chase them again. _

_As you wish Master. _

**I'm going to do a interview about this story. So if you have any questions, leave them in a review or PM me. Hoped you guys enjoy the chapter. And before I forget and I know I already asked this. Who do you think the Master is? And what is Adalwolf? Jwolf98 out. **


	4. Trap Part 2

Chapter 4: Tarp Part 2

"What are we going to do?" Garth asked once he thought Adalwolf was gone. "And what the hell was that thing?"

"I don't know," Humphrey shrugged his shoulders. "But that _thing _is not normal. And I don't know what will are going to do."

"Garth, I'm scared," Lilly said fearfully. She was shaking.

"It's alright Lilly," Garth whispered softy as he'd hugged her.

Kate turned to Jordan, who seemed to stare in space. He then smiled happily for some reason. "What are you smiling for Jordan?" she asked.

The black wolf jumped. "Oh, nothing," he said.

The four wolves eyed Jordan suspiciously. "What?" he cried.

"Jordan…are you the one who stole my phone?" Humphrey asked.

"What?" Jordan screamed. "What makes you think that?!"

"Quiet!" Humphrey warned. He then said in a low voice. "We have gym class together. When everyone went outside, you told Couch Stone you think you forgot something in the locker room. You were the only one who was in the locker room. And you stole my phone!"

"No, I did _not_!" Jordan snapped. "Yeah, I forgot something in the locker room. But I wasn't the only one. There was a sliver wolf with me too. I didn't look at his face. So, that wolf probably stole your phone. And why are we talking about this while whatever that thing is outside the hallway."

"Jordan's right," Kate cut in. "We have a bigger problem. How are we going to get out of here? I'm mean, that thing runs like _really _fast."

Everyone was quiet. Jordan sighed as he puts his back to the wall and slide down to the floor. "We got to think of something," he told everyone.

* * *

_Look at them_, the Master said to Adalwolf. _They're scared. They are shaking in fear. Death is around us. Let's bring them fear Adalwolf! Let us show them that WE are strong! That we are powerful. Let's give them nightmares! Let's hear them scream! Bring haunted memories' to them. Make sure they will NEVER forget this horror! _

Adalwolf hid in the dark hallway. He was meters away from the boys' bathroom. "Master," he said.

* * *

"I got something!" Garth examined. "Here's the plan; we run together and then we turned to different hallways. That thing will get confused, which will get us more time to get away from it."

"But where will we go?" Kate asked. "Where shall we meet?"

"How about Mrs. Ruby class?" Humphrey asked. "Besides, all of the classrooms are all unlocked."

"Is it that a little far?" Jordan cut in. "I mean Mrs. Ruby class is almost to the other side of the school. That thing will catch us."

"Not if we spilt up," Garth said. "Alright, Humphrey, you will go with Kate and Lilly, while Jordan and I spilt up together."

"Sounds good," Humphrey said. They all went to the door. "On three," Garth whispered. "1, 2…3!"

Humphrey and Jordan opened the door. They walked out of the bathroom. "Okay, let's go before-" Garth was interrupt by a growl. Adalwolf bared his fangs at the five wolves. He starts running at them on all fours.

"Run!" Garth yelled. They starting running to down the hallway. Adalwolf growls at them again.

_Bring fear_, the Master said to the creature. _Bring shivers down their spines! Bring death_ _with you!_

Lilly screamed as Adalwolf got closer to them. "Spilt up now!" Garth shouted. Jordan and Garth turned to a different hallway, while Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly kept running in the same hallway.

Adalwolf stopped. He got on his hind legs. He growled in anger. _Chase_ _the three wolves_, he told Adalwolf.

He snarled and run on his hind legs to Humphrey and the two other girls. _Make them scream! _

The three wolves turned to another hallway. Adalwolf was right behind them. _I want to hear them scream! Show them that you're a killer! _

They turned to another hallway. Out of the corner his eye, Humphrey saw Mrs. Ruby's class. "Over there!" he told Kate and Lilly, pointing to the classroom. They ran towards the door. Humphrey turned the handle, but it was lock.

"Help me!" said a weak voice. "Please…help me!"

The three wolves turned their heads to the right and saw the school's janitor. He was a brown wolf. He was in his blue uniform. He had scratches and bite marks all over him. His neck had a huge bite mark. Blood was on the floor. "H-Help…m-me pl-please!" his voice was weak and sounded fainted.

"Oh my God!" Kate gasps putting a hand (paw) on her mouth.

"The…keys are…in my pocket," said the janitor. "Hurry, be-before that thing comes back!"

There was a mournful howl. Lilly held the janitor up on his feet. Humphrey got the keys. He puts a key in the door handle, but it didn't fit.

"Let me do it," the janitor said moving Lilly aside. He was limping as he walked to the door. Kate and Lilly help him by holding him. The janitor got the right key in the door handle. There was a click. Humphrey opens the door. The four wolves went inside the classroom. "Wait, where's that thing?" Lilly asked starting shaking.

"It was chasing us," Kate said as she quickly closed the door and locks it. She turns to the janitor. "Mr. Smith, what happen to you?"

Mr. Smith sat in the teacher's chair. "I…can't remember," he said in a weak voice. "The last thing I remember was that thing knocked me out."

"But what about the bite marks and those-" Humphrey was interrupt by pounding on the classroom door. "Let me in!" someone shouted. It was Garth. "Hurry!"

Kate quickly opened the door. Garth bolted inside the classroom. He was breathing heavily. "Wait, where's Jordan?" Kate asked.

"We spilt up," the red wolf said once he caught his breath. "That thing was chasing us and Jordan deiced to spilt up. So I don't know where he is."

"What!" Humphrey cried. "He can be dead right now!"

"Humphrey, don't say that!" Lilly said.

Garth noticed the janitor for the first time. "What happen you Mr. Smith?"

"That doesn't matter now," the janitor said. "What we need to do is call the police."

"Ah!" Garth shouted slapping his forehead. "Why didn't I think of _that_ before? My dad will bring least the entire police force!"

"Not so smart after all, Barf," Humphrey smiled.

"Shut it!" Garth snapped as he got his phone out. He touches his dad's phone number and it started ringing. He puts up to his ear. "Garth, where the hell are you?" Tony barked through the other line.

"I'm still at the school," he said. "Dad, Humphrey, me, Kate, Lilly, and Jordan are _trap_ at the school! This…I don't know, animal I guess, has us trap. Dad you need to bring like…a hundred cops here and help us!"

"Wait, Garth-a-are…you talk-"

"Dad?" Garth said. "Dad, you there?" He looks at his phone. "Connected lost?" he cried.

"What are we going to do now?" Humphrey asked.

"What about that kid Jordan?" Mr. Smith butted in.

"We have to go and get him," Kate said. "He's in trouble!"

"Me and Humphrey will go," Garth said. "Last time I saw him, he was running to the gym. So he might be there."

"Alright we will watch Mr. Smith," Kate said. "And guys…please be very careful."

* * *

The Master remembered that night. The night he 'died'. The laugher he remembered. They laughed at him because how weak and helpless he was. The black smoke that suffocated him. He remembers that he was blind.

"Help me!" he had screamed. "Please!"

His eyes began to water like when he was in the burning building. Fire almost killed him. How alone he felt. So alone in the death fire. He wiped his eyes as his anger began to boil. _They did nothing! Nothing, but laugh. No one cared. Other people saw what was happing. And they also did NOTHING! No one called 911. They saw me. But didn't react. I was dying! And no one…did anything. Everybody hates me. Why? Makes no sense. I tried to get out! They also had to die. I remembered EVERY single face. And I saw their blood spilled when Adalwolf killed them! ALL of them! _

He began to sob. No one cared about him. At the school everyone talked about him. Some would point at him and laughed. Those people had to die too. Not only because they were mean to him, but they were rich. They always bragged how much money they have. They always show-off. How they always got the friends and attention. Also…how _sinful _they were. The 'rich girls' would be such a…_that_. They would kiss their boyfriends to mock the Master. He hated that. He never had a girlfriend. He never had his first kiss. Which increase the pain and anger. Those things are breaking him. Adalwolf have felt his pain, anger, and sorrow. He understands it.

"You alright, Master?" Adalwolf asked. "Are you thinking about the past?"

He clutched his hands into fists. "After this night Adalwolf, _WE _will kill. We will kill gangsters, rich people, and bad people who keeps doing sinful and evil deeds. We will grow stronger. We are in this together."

* * *

Humphrey and Garth hurried to the gym. "I saw Jordan heading this way," Garth whispered. The gym doors were already open. "Guess Jordan have opened them," the red wolf said.

"Wait," Humphrey said stopping Garth. "What if that thing is in there?"

"Then we will have to take that chance. Jordan might be in there."

Humphrey nodded and they walked in. The lights were already on. But there is some darkness. There was a figure lying on the floor. Humphrey and Garth got closer to it and saw an unconsciousness Jordan. There was a huge bruise on his forehead with dark red blood.

Humphrey crouch down and shook the black wolf. "Jordan? Jordan wake up! Wake up!"

Jordan groaned as he slowly opens his eyes. "Guys?"

"You're alright Jordan?" Garth asked. "What happen?"

"That…thing grabbed me and threw me to the wall," he said as he touched his forehead. "Ow! Man, I can't think straight."

"You must have a concussion," Humphrey said. "After we get out of the school, we're going to the hospital."

"Yeah, good idea," Jordan said as Humphrey put's Jordan arm around his neck. "Okay, let's go n-" Adalwolf growled as he came out of the darkness. He looked at the three wolves. He was on all fours.

"Can't this thing us alone?" Jordan whispered.

Adalwolf lunged at them. He knocks them down. Adalwolf bit Jordan on his right leg. He screamed in pain. The creature's teeth were locked on the black wolf's leg. He then began to drag Jordan to the darkness.

"Jordan!" Humphrey shouted. Then they heard Jordan scream. "Help!"

Then suddenly sirens were heard. Humphrey and Garth saw Adalwolf running out of the gym. Then there was a huge crash. The two wolves saw Adalwolf had jumped out of the windows. Humphrey and Garth rushed over to Jordan. They saw him. Jordan's chest was slash. Three long slashes through his shirt. The sirens were closer now.

"You alright Jordan?" Humphrey asked as he helps him up.

"Does it _look _like I'm alright?!" Jordan barked.

"Come on," Garth said as he and Humphrey put's Jordan arms around their necks to help him. They hurried out the gym. Then there were white lights in the far end of the hallway. The lights were getting closer to the three wolves.

Four police officers rushed to them. "You gentlemen alright?" one of them asked.

"We're fine, but our friend here is hurt badly," Humphrey said as two police officers took Jordan.

"Garth, your father is outside the school," said a policewoman. "We already got Kate, Lilly, and the janitor."

* * *

They hurried outside in front of the school. "Dad!" Garth shouted as he hugged him.

"When I lost connection with you, I knew you were in trouble," Tony said. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, but Jordan and Mr. Smith are badly hurt," the red wolf said.

"Don't worry, they are heading to the hospital right now," Tony said.

"Humphrey!" Kate cried as they hugged. "I'm so glad you're okay."

_When the days are cold _

_And the cards are all fold _

_And the satins we see _

_Are made of gold _

Jordan is in an ambulance with his father. He was lying in ambulance. "Dad," Jordan started. "Where's Mom?"

"Jordan, little while ago your mother was coming home from work, when she got in a car accident. She's at the hospital right now."

Jordan didn't saw anything as he thought if his mother may be dead or alive.

_When your dreams all fail _

_And the ones we hail _

_Are the worst of all _

_And the blood's run stale _

Adalwolf ran to the house in the forest. He went inside. He went upstairs to a bedroom and lay down.

_I want to hide the truth _

_I want to shelter you _

_But with the beast inside _

_There's nowhere we can hide _

_No matter what we breed _

_We still made of greed _

_This is my kingdom come _

_This is my kingdom come _

_When you feel my heat _

_Look into my eyes _

_It's where my demons hide _

_It's where my demons hide _

Adalwolf thought of his Master. He knew he was going to mad at him for _infecting _the school's janitor. He whined in shame. He felt so shameful. So shameful. After all Adalwolf is a _werewolf_.

_Don't get too close _

_It's dark inside _

_It's where my demons hide _

_It's where my demons hide _

**So the song is called Demons by Imagine Dragons. I wasn't planning to do songs, but I felt like in the ending of the chapter should have a song. So I chose this one. Please review! Jwolf98 out. **


	5. The List and Killings

Chapter 5: The List and Killings

The next few days' school was out. Police was still trying to find the creature. The Master hasn't connected to Adalwolf after the night in the school. He heard the school's janitor had bite marks and scratches on him. He was mad at him. But they still haven't talk about it yet.

_Now he has to die, too_, the Master thought. _The janitor HAS to die! _

Jordan's mother was in great pain. The car accident hurt her so badly. Her wounds seemed to make the pain greater. Jordan's father as visit his son and his wife a few times in the day and every night. But somehow Jordan seemed to get better from his wounds. He prays to God that his mother will be better. Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lilly had sent flowers to Jordan and his mother. They also sent "get well" cards.

The Master was making a list of those who needed to die. First he would tell Adalwolf to kill the janitor before the full moon. Adalwolf is an Alpha werewolf. But Adalwolf wouldn't do all the killing. The Master will help, too. The janitor's wounds…have healed fast for some reason. So he was let out of the hospital. The Master thought that who was infected by Adalwolf needed to die. Whoever it is _needs _to die!

Jordan was feeling all better so he could go home now. When his dad came to pick him up Jordan wanted to say good-bye to his mother. He went to the room she was staying in. He quickly gave her a kiss on her head and promises her he'll visit her later.

"You're feeling okay Jordan?" his father asked, once they were on the road.

"Yeah," he said lowly. "I'm just worry about mom."

"Hey, don't worry, she'll get better," his dad said patting him on his shoulder.

* * *

The Master bust the door open. "I know you're here Adalwolf!" he yelled. "And I know what you did! You're big trouble!"

Adalwolf fearfully walked down the stairs on all fours. He didn't say anything. He stood in front of the Master. "I deserve whatever punishment you give me."

He glared at the werewolf. "You shouldn't have infected the janitor. Now he's has to die. Did you infect anyone else?"

"No," Adalwolf said.

"Why?" the Master asked. "Why couldn't you just knock him out?"

"I wasn't thinking straight, I was hoping, he would die from his wounds. But I was-"

"YOU WEREN'T THINKING STRAIGHT?!" he screamed cutting the werewolf off. He knew he should clam down, but he just couldn't. He took slowly breathe in and out. But he still felt angry. "We have a job to do. Let's go. But we are not finished talking about this."

* * *

The janitor, Mr. Smith, was making himself dinner. He was humming to himself when he turned around and saw _him_. The Master was pointing a gun at him. Adalwolf was behind him.

"_You_!" Mr. Smith cried to the werewolf. Adalwolf just only growl. "Surprised?" the Master asked smiling. "I see your…wounds have healed."

"What do you want?" the janitor asked.

"You have a disease," the Master said. "A disease that has no cure, but only death."

"What disease?"

"Lycanthropy," he said. He then chuckled. "And you have it."

"There's no such."

"I thought that, too, at first," the Master nodded. "It seemed like yesterday I became a _Werewolf Master_."

"A Werewolf Master?" Mr. Smith asked frowning. "What's that?"

"You wouldn't understand," the Master said. He turns his head to Adalwolf and nodded. Adalwolf growled as gripped on Mr. Smith's shirt and threw him to the living room. He crash through a plant. The janitor screamed in pain. Adalwolf then punched, kicked, until Mr. Smith was beaten up. He had a black eye on his right, a cut on his lip, and a few bruises.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because this week is the full moon," the Master said. "And you will turn a werewolf and kill people. We can't have that." He then raised the gun to the janitor's head. "I'm sorry Mr. Smith. I'm really am sorry. But it has to be done." His eyes began to water and then he pulled the trigger.

The Werewolf Master and Adalwolf quickly got out of the house. It was nighttime. He got in his sliver pickup truck and started the engine. Adalwolf was in the darkness. He began driving. He got his MP3 Player and played a song. We Must Be Killers by Mikky Ekko.

_I woke up, I was stuck in a dream _

_You were there, you were tearing up everything _

_And we all know how to fake it baby _

_And we all know what we've done _

_You okay, Master? _Adalwolf asked in his mind.

_Can't believe I took someone's life_, he replied. _I never have done that before. _

_I know how you feel. But you said to yourself, it had to be done. You told me earlier, why you had to kill him yourself. Because; you told me if I did it. Then there would be hunters. You are afraid that I will be hunted down and kill. _

_Yeah_, he said. Adalwolf was now running with him. But was still in the darkness. _Let's just drop it, okay? And I want to say sorry, Adalwolf for screaming at you. I shouldn't have done that. _

_We must be killers _

_Children of the wild ones _

_Killers _

_Where we got left to run? _

_Killer [8x] _

_Set my body free _

_The sliver tigers in the moon light running _

_And the wind in the trees _

_Singing do you believe? _

_Go back home Adalwolf, _the Werewolf Master said. _We're continuing doing the killings later. _

_Good night Master_, Adalwolf said and ran into the forest.

* * *

Tony got out of his police car. There were other police cars and police officers. A ambulance was there, too. A policeman came up to Tony. "Sheriff we found some very interesting clues."

"Like what?" Tony asked.

"There were some strange footprints," the police officer said as he and Tony walked in the house. They walked in the living room. Tony's eyes went wide as he saw it. There was blood stained on the carpet. The smell of death was still here. A cold chill ran down his back.

"Why was a shooter here?" Tony asked himself. "And why there strange footprints?" He keel down as he examined them. "This thing is not a wolf, I'll tell you that. But this all so confusing. I mean, there are normal footprints here and strange ones. Why?"

"We keep asking ourselves that, too, sir," the police officer. "We may think it was the creature that was at Jasper High School a few nights ago."

"So the person who killed Mr. Smith must have that thing like a pet," Tony said looking at him. "So he or she might be the one who controls it."

"Maybe," the policeman said. "We don't know."

"Well, I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Tony said as he walked out of the living room.

* * *

Two days later on Thursday, was return of school. In first period, Humphrey didn't see Jordan, until after five minutes of the bell ring.

"Sorry," he told Mrs. Thunder. "My alarm clock didn't go off." He handed her a pass.

"Let's hope it doesn't happen again Mr. Hubler," the teacher said glaring at him as he took his seat.

For the rest of the period, Jordan seemed to focus as hard as he could. Humphrey saw the black wolf was daydreaming. After the bell ring Jordan hurried out of the classroom. Humphrey frowned. He went out of the classroom and went to Jordan.

The black wolf was at his locker looking at a crumpled piece of paper. He nods to himself and began to fold up the paper.

"You're okay Jordan?" Humphrey asked making the black wolf jumped.

He quickly puts the piece of paper in his pocket. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"How is your mother doing?"

Jordan was quiet for a moment. "Still not getting better. My dad is working late every night to earn extra money. And he's been drinking more lately. I visit my mom yesterday. She looks very bad. I wished my mom's wounds had healed and not mine."

"Oh, come on Jordan, don't say that," Humphrey said. "You're mother is strong. She'll get better."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, see you at lunch Humphrey."

* * *

The Werewolf Master thought of the people who were going to die by him, or Adalwolf, or both. He thought a wolf that is going to die name Kevin Season. He was rich…and a pig. _A perfect reason to die_, the Master thought darkly.

A girl name Kim was on his list to die. She wasn't rich, but she…_do it_ with so many guys. And girls. The Werewolf Master hated people that are like _that_. He hated gay people, too. He will kill the people on his list by shooting them. When they are alone. Adalwolf will do some of the killings.

_They have to die_, the Werewolf Master thought. He thought of more people who were going to die. He thought of the blood. The little power he had. He got it from Adalwolf early this morning. Adalwolf had offer his Master a little of his werewolf blood.

"Won't I become a werewolf?" he had asked.

"No, you become a werewolf if you drink like a huge, huge bowl of werewolf blood, then you will," Adalwolf had explained. "But if you drink a little, then you will have some little powers. You will have a bit more strength, more speed, you're hearing, smelling, will improve. Depends how much you drink. The more blood you drink. The longer you have the powers."

"I would like too, but I don't want you to lose blood," the Werewolf Master said.

"It's only a little," the werewolf said. "Get a cup and a knife." The Master went into the kitchen with Adalwolf following on all fours. He gets a small glass cup and a butter knife.

"The butter knife won't do," Adalwolf said laying down on the kitchen floor now. "Get a sharper one." The Master hesitated. "Master, I'm a werewolf. I have the ability to heal fast. So don't hesitate."

The Werewolf Master nodded and got a sharper knife. He went to Adalwolf and got on his keels. He puts the small glass cup on the floor. He gently grabbed his friend's arm. The Master puts the blade of the knife on him. He closed his eyes and then cut Adalwolf's arm. The werewolf yelped in pain.

Blood dripped into the cup. The Master opens his eyes. He gasps at he saw the wound on Adalwolf. "Don't feel bad, Master."

After three minutes the cup was full. "Okay, that's enough," the Master said. He picks up the glass cup. He looked at Adalwolf. He nodded. "There goes nothing." the Master drinks the blood. He forced himself to drink it all.

He gags as he was done. "God, that was horrible."

"It will take time to get the powers," Adalwolf said. His wound was healed. "The blood will take time to travel through your body." The Master puts the cup in the sink and also the knife.

"I have to go to school," the Werewolf Master said. "We're doing some killing tonight. Bye Adalwolf."

* * *

At lunch, Jordan was sitting with Easton. Skye was somewhere else. "Heard Mr. Smith was murdered the other last," Easton as he looked at him. "What's going on with this town?"

Jordan shrugged. "Least he's in a better place now."

Easton was looking at a wolf. "Who are you looking at?" Jordan asked.

"Her."

"Who?" Jordan asked.

"Crystal Logan," Easton said looking at a female sliver wolf.

"Someone has a crush," Jordan grinned. "Are you two friends?"

"Well," Easton said looking at the black wolf. "Sort of. I mean I talk to her in class sometimes. And sometimes we're partners."

"That's good!" Jordan examined.

"But she has a boyfriend."

"Oh. I'm sorry Easton."

"And guess who her boyfriend is?" Easton asked anger in his voice. "Chuck William. The captain of the football team and a rich kid. Guy's nothing, but a show-off. Thinks he's better then everyone else. Hope he's not at the football game Saturday night. Then Garth; the co-captain can take his place."

"Really, he's rich?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah," Easton said. "Why do you ask?"

"Just want to know," the black wolf said.

"Well, I'm going to the library," Easton exhales as he stood up and grabbed his book bag. "See ya Jordan."

* * *

"Please don't!" Kim cried as tears ran down her cheeks. "Please don't kill me!"

The Werewolf Master and Adalwolf stood in front of her. The Master was wearing a black sweatshirt. He had his hood on. He had his gun in his hand. "But why?" he scoffed. "So you can _do it _with guys and girls? Huh?"

Kim only sniffed. "Kill her Adalwolf." He walked out of Kim's room as there was screaming. Adalwolf devoured her. Blood dripped from his muzzle. The Werewolf Master smiled. "Now that slut is dead. Let's go to Kevin's house, shall we Adalwolf?"

The werewolf only growled as his licked to get blood off his muzzle. "We shall."

**If you guys forgotten in chapter three, I said I was going to do an interview. Haven't gotten any questions yet. So I hoped you guys enjoy the chapter. Please review and ask questions. I hope I'm not being forceful. Sorry if I am. Jwolf98 out.**


	6. The Bond

Chapter 6: The Bond

After the Werewolf Master had killed Kevin Season, he got in his truck._ Go home Adalwolf. You did well tonight. I just have one more stop to make. _

_Thank you Master_, the werewolf said. _I'll see you tomorrow_. The Master drove to Jasper Hospital. He cuts off the engine and got out. He was welcome with a cold wind. He puts his black sweatshirt hood on and walked in the hospital. It was almost eight o' clock. This meant it was almost timed that visitors had to leave.

The Werewolf Master opens a door. The hall was empty. He is starting walking to the elevator. He was halfway in the hall when a nurse stopped him. "Are you visiting someone sir? And please take off your hood."

The Master took his hood off and turned to the nurse. "Yes, I'm visiting someone. A, uh, family member."

"Alright, you have ten minutes," she said. "You know where you're going?"

The Master nodded. "Yeah, Floor 4. I'll only be five minutes. I promise." He went to the elevator. He presses a button and seconds the door opens. He stepped in. He pressed a button and the door closed.

After long seconds, the door opened and the Werewolf Master walked into the hallway. He felt his anger to begin to boil. He puts his hands in his sweatshirt pocket so no one can see them in fists. He was almost to the room when someone stopped him.

"Can I help you?"

The Master turned his head and saw Eve in her nurse uniform. "No, I know where I'm going. But thanks though."

Eve nodded. "Well, we're almost closed up for visitors. So please hurry." She turned and starting walking. After a second she stopped and turned to him. "Hey, I know you? Aren't you-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Miss, but I really want to see my grandfather. Again I'm sorry."

"Well, I'll let you go see him," Eve said. "But hurry up." The blonde wolf then walked away. The Master went down the hallway and turned to another hallway. He showed no emotion as he stopped to a room. He grasped on the door and slowly and gently turned the handle.

Without making a sound the Werewolf Master went inside the room. He slowly closed the door and then glared her. Jordan's mother lay in her bed asleep. The Master slowly stalks to her beside the bed.

He puts his hand tightly on Jordan's mother's mouth. She opened her eyes and they went wide. The Master quickly covered her throat.

She let out a muffed scream. The Werewolf Master knew she will die more quickly because of her wounds. "Bitch!" he hissed. He presses more tightly on her mouth and throat. "You shouldn't have done that to your family! Do you know how your husband will feel? Do you know how your son will be mad at you? They would be heartbroken! You're nothing, but a slut!" Jordan's mother let out a muffed cry. Tears ran down her face. The Werewolf Master let go as he felt her last breathe. Her eyes were still dead wide open. The Master closed them. "Bitch."

* * *

The Werewolf Master opened the front door and walked in. It was dark in the kitchen, living room, and hallway. The Master went upstairs in his bedroom. He opened the door and saw someone sitting on his bed.

"You know you shouldn't leave this around," the person said showing the Master the book about the first Werewolf Master. "Lots of people would like to get their hands on this."

"Who are you?" he growled. "And what are you doing in my house?"

"Oh, come on, don't be like that," the person grinned as he stood up. "I know you're a Werewolf Master. So don't pretend you don't know."

"You didn't answer my question!"

The person sighed. "Fine. My name is Dave. Happy?" Dave was a blonde wolf with hazel eyes. "Anyway, I heard what's been going on in Jasper City. And I came here to see what have been the killings."

"How did you get in here?" the Werewolf Master asked.

"Oh, that I'm not telling," Dave said as he handed the book to him. "Where's the werewolf?"

"What werewolf?"

"Kid, don't tick me off okay? Where's the werewolf that does your bidding?"

"In the forest," the Master said. "But I'm not telling you where."

"And the werewolf's name is Adalwolf, am I correct?" Dave smiled.

"How do you-"

"I'm Adalwolf's last Master," Dave said. "I haven't seen him almost for three years."

The Master frowned at Dave. "You're not getting Adalwolf back! Over my dead damn body, you're _NOT_!"

Dave laughed. "Oh, that's a good one! I want to help you."

"Of what?" he asked.

"To get you stronger," Dave said. "I've been Adalwolf's Master for…five years. I know more about Werewolf Masters then you."

"Thanks, but no thanks," he said. "I don't need to get stronger. So get out!"

"You don't understand," Dave said. "There are some Werewolf Masters that want Adalwolf. Because a Master can get a group of werewolves and make them do his or her bidding."

"Wait, the first Werewolf Master said in the book, you can only have one to control with."

Ah, but that was before," Dave said with rising his finger.

"Before what?!" the Master demanded.

"Before John Richer knew that he could have more werewolves to control with," Dave exhaled. "I told you, I know more about the Masters. Tell Adalwolf to come here. Don't ask, just do it, please."

_Adalwolf_, he said trying to connect to Adalwolf's head. _You're there?_

_Yes_, the werewolf said after a few seconds. _What is it?_

"Should I tell him about you?" he asked Dave.

Dave shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, why not?"

_You're last Master is here with me Adalwolf. Is it true, he was your last Master? _

After a moment the werewolf replied, _yes, he WAS. Well, he was my OTHER last Master. What does he want? _

_I don't know_, he said. _He just told me to tell you to come here. _

_I'm on my way._

* * *

Jordan woke up at midnight. His mouth felt dry. He was thirsty. _Water should do it_, he thought to himself as moved the bed covers and got out of his bed. He opens his bedroom door. He went down the hallway and went downstairs.

He saw his father in the kitchen. He was sitting at the table. He had a bottle of beer in his right hand. He still had his work uniform on him. His eyes had sorrow and they looked so tired. He didn't notice Jordan standing by the staircase.

"Dad, you okay?" Jordan asked. "We did you get home?"

His father didn't look at him. He sniffed. He had water in his eyes. "She's gone. She's gone forever." He took a sip of his beer. "Hope they find the bastard."

"Dad, what are you talking about?" the black wolf asked again. "Who's dead?"

"Your mother Jordan," his father sobs. "She's dead! She's _dead_!"

"What!" Jordan cried. "Was it because of her wounds?"

"Some people think that," his father said. "But she was…murdered."

Jordan had tears running down his face. "No!" he screamed. "Who killed her and when did it happen?"

"It happened a few hours ago," he said. "And no one knows who killed her. But she was choked to death. And a kid who goes to your school was shot and killed."

"Who was the kid?"

"All I know that his first name is Kevin."

* * *

Humphrey drove to his school. He parked in the student parking lot. He turns off the engine, grabbed his book bag, and got out. He then locked his car and head into the school. As he went into the building he saw that the windows were fixed.

There was a big green paper sign on the wall. It said: **Saturday night's game tickets cost $4 dollars. Be there to support our team the Hunters! **Humphrey just smiled and continues walking down his locker. He opens his locker and got out his school supplies.

Someone tapped him on his shoulder. "Humphrey?" He turns around and saw Kate. He smelled her perfume. She wore a long sleeve dark green shirt, blue denim jeans, and gym shoes. "Humphrey we need to talk," she said.

"About what?" he asked knew where this was going.

"About Jordan's mother. Humphrey…she died last night."

"Oh, man really?" he asked shocked. "Was of her wounds from the car accident?"

"No…" Kate paused. "She…she was…was murdered!"

Humphrey was quiet. After a minute, he asked, "Does Jordan know?"

"I'm not sure," Kate said. "Our mom told Lilly and me this morning. I think we should not mention it with Jordan. He may not know."

Humphrey nodded sadly. "That's a good idea. We should tell Lilly and Garth." Kate saw Jordan entering the school. He wore a black leather jacket with a plain red shirt under it, blue denim jeans, and Nike shoes. His eyes were bloodshot and they had sorrow in them. He looked like he just has been crying. He didn't notice Humphrey and Kate looking at him.

"Hey, Jordan," Kate said coming up to him with Humphrey. "How are you?"

The black wolf gave them a fake smile. "Alright I guess. What you about two?"

"Pretty good," Humphrey said with a friendly smile. There was a silence between the three wolves. Kate was thinking of something. After a moment, she said, "Hey, Jordan, we were thinking maybe if you want to hang out with us after school?"

Right after she said that, the black wolf was thinking. He frowns for a second before saying, "Yeah, sounds like fun."

"Great!" Kate examined. "I'll go tell Garth and Lilly." She walked away, leaving the two wolves alone. Jordan and Humphrey looked at each other. "Well, see you in first period Humphrey," said the black wolf. He walked away. Humphrey went to find Shakey, Salty, and Mooch.

Jordan was looking for Skye. He thought about where she would be. He had saw Easton's car when he got to the school. So she has to be here. Either that or she's sick. _She may be at the library. Or must be having breakfast in the cafeteria. _He went to the library first. After a few minutes looking through the library he walked out. He went to the main hallway and saw her.

Skye was at her locker. She was only about 15feet away from him. Jordan walked over to her. Every step he got more nervous and his heart beat fast. Skye saw him and smiled. "Hey, Jordan how's it going?"

"G-Go-good," he stammers out. "What about you?"

"Okay, I guess," she said as she closed her locker.

Jordan was quiet for a minute. "Skye…I was wondering like maybe…if you want to go the movies sometime?"

"You mean like a date?" Skye asked.

"Well…" Jordan said. "Maybe more like a get-to-know-each-other date."

"Oh, Jordan, I would like to, but…" she paused.

"But what?" he asked.

Skye looked at him in the eyes. "I…don't date guys."

"What do you mean?"

"I…like girls," Skye said. "I'm a lesbian."

Jordan had his opened in shock and his eyes were wide. "Oh…my…God!"

"I should have told you, sooner," she said. "Jordan, I'm sorry. But I hope we can still be friends. I have to go now. See you at lunch. Bye Jordan." She walked away. The black wolf turns his hands into fists. Anger began to boil inside him.

* * *

In History class the Master thought about Dave and Adalwolf. He thought about The Bond between himself and Adalwolf. Dave had said The Bond between the Werewolf Master and his or her werewolf was everything. The stronger The Bond, the more powerful became the Master and their werewolf. Dave had also said about the true Masters.

"_Werewolves can sense, feel, who their true Masters are_," Dave had said. "_This means_ _the relationship between you and Adalwolf are VERY strong and powerful! But The Bond will die if you or Adalwolf die. Adalwolf will risk his life for you. Your wish is his command. He is your friend and shall always be…if you be a good Master to him. Now I have to go. I'll tell you more later. Good night."_

The Master sap out of his thoughts and focused on class. He wants to know to more about the Werewolf Masters. But then memoires came to him. He tries to ignore it, but how could he? They were always in his head. Every time he went to sleep they would haunt him. The fire. The fire that tired to kill him. His eyes began to water. He quickly wipes his eyes so tears wouldn't be shown.

* * *

After the last bell ring for the day students rushed out to their cars or bikes. Humphrey and Kate were waiting for Jordan. They saw the black wolf walking towards them.

"Ready guys?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's roll," Humphrey said. They began walking to the parking lot.

"Wait, where's Garth and Lilly?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, Garth had to go to his part-time job," Kate said. "And Lilly went home to study a math test. So it's just the three of us."

They went to their cars. Lilly took Kate's car because she knew her older sister was going to be out for a few hours. So the golden wolf went to Humphrey's car. They saw Jordan standing by his car.

Jordan saw Skye who was only a about 18feet away. She saw him and they stare at each other. He did a fake smile and waved at her. She waved back and got in her car with Easton.

"Where shall we go?" he asked Humphrey and Kate.

"Do you remember Jordan, that place where high school kids hangout?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, it was…Breaker's Hangout, isn't it?" the black wolf asked.

"Yeah!" Kate examined. "Wanna go there?"

Jordan grinned. "Yeah, I haven't check out place yet ever since I got back!"

Humphrey and Kate got in Humphrey's car while Jordan got in his. After a minute half they drove off. Unaware Dave was watching him. As he watches the cars go he got in his car and drove to the forest to see Adalwolf.

**Before I forget, LillyAndMe I sent you a PM like last week and you never responded. I ask if this is your question about your last review here. Now it's a question for the interview? Alright see you guys later. And the Werewolf Master will be reveal in chapter 8. Please review! Jwolf98 out. **


	7. The Game

_**Warning: This chapter will have strong language and child abuse. **_

Chapter 7: The Game

Breaker's Hangout is where Jasper high schools kids hangout. There was pizza, drinks, and two pool tables. The owner was…was well name Breaker.

Jordan, Humphrey, and Kate were sitting at a table. They had just order three cokes. They were talking about stuff when they were in middle school. They laughed a few times.

"I miss those good old days," Jordan said chuckling. "Wish we can have similar days now."

"Yeah, but it's with all the killings suddenly," Humphrey said as he took a sip of his glass coke. He sighed. "Hope there no killings at the game tomorrow night."

"Ah!" Jordan cried. "I forgot to buy a ticket!"

"You can still get one at school," Kate said. "Want to go before school closes?"

"Yeah, I'll go in about ten minutes," the black wolf said. After a few minutes Jordan's phone beeped. He looked at it and said, "Oh."

"What's wrong?" Humphrey asked.

"My dad is getting off early from work," Jordan said. "He just sent me a text about it. I better go. He's been drinking more lately. And I don't want him sitting alone at the house and feeling lonely. Bye guys."

"Bye Jordan," they both said.

* * *

"Master," Adalwolf said as he bowed his head down. "Dave and I been waiting for you."

Dave stood up from the couch and looked at the Werewolf Master. "Adalwolf picked a good place to stay here. Anyway, let me tell you about the Masters." He cleared his throat and began: "When a werewolf chosen a person to become their Master the werewolf bows and says 'Master'. This means the person is their new Master. The second they become the Master, The Bond is created. Every month on the full moon your bond between you and Adalwolf grow stronger. Any questions?"

"Yeah, does the Master get powers?" he asked.

"If you drink blood that the werewolf that does your bidding, then yes," Dave said. "Have you done that before?"

"Yeah, about yesterday…I think," the Master said. "My senses were stronger. I could run a bit faster, I felt stronger. Have you ever drink werewolf blood before?"

Dave laughed. "A few times. But later I was sick of drinking werewolf blood. Gross!" The Master had more questions. "Why Adalwolf doesn't ever argue with me?"

"That's a good question!" Dave examined. "You see, some werewolves will argue with you. _Some _will argue with their Masters. But like Adalwolf, he understands you. He knows what you been through. So he _may _never argue with you." Dave looked at the werewolf. "But he did argue with me a few times."

"If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you Adalwolf's Master anymore?" he asked looking at both at them.

"I was…I was a, uh, bad Master to him," Dave sighs. "I didn't spend much time with him. I barked orders at him at some points." He exhaled. "But I have changed. And I'm sorry Adalwolf. I whished I was a good Master to you."

"That was a long time ago," the werewolf said. "But…You're forgiven."

"Why doesn't Adalwolf call me my real name?" the Werewolf Master asked.

"Because if the werewolf calls you by your real name instead of Master, then it shows disrespect," Dave said. "Unless…you want him to call you by your real name. Then he won't call you Master anymore. And…are you going to kill someone tonight?"

"Yeah, but only one," he said. "Adalwolf, uh, you can rest tonight. Dave thanks for telling about more of the Masters. You got my phone number right?"

The blonde wolf nodded. "Alright it's almost five, so I better get home," the Werewolf Master said. He said good-bye to the two of them and head out the door.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home," Jordan said as he turns on a light. Everything was dark. "Dad, you home?"

No answer.

"Dad?" he called. He sighed as he set down his book bag. He gets out his I phone and texted his dad.

_Where are you_?

After a minute, his dad replies said:

_I change my mind. I'm at a bar right now. I'll be home in an hour. _

"Great," the black wolf grumbled. He got out his homework and worked on it. It took him a half of an hour to finish. After he was done, he went to the kitchen. He opens a cabin and looked at the food.

He thought of his father's favorites of food. He chuckles as he got some food out. By the time he got dinner done, he heard a car door slam. _Dad_, he thought happily. His father opened the front door.

Jordan's smile went away as he saw his father. He had a glass beer bottle in his right hand. "You bastard," he whispered. "Hope you rot in jail."

"Uh, hey dad," the black wolf said with a nervous smile. "I made your favorite dinner. Your plate's on the counter."

His father looked at him. In his eyes there was fury. "You killed her Jordan."

"What?" Jordan asked confused with a frown. "I didn't kill anyone dad. I-I th-think you need some coffee."

"You killed her!" his father said, his voice was a little louder.

"Who dad?" he asked.

"Your mother!" his father yelled. "_You _killed your mother! You hear me, Jordan? You killed her!"

Jordan had his mouth in shock. "What? I didn't not dad! I would _never _do that!"

"Shut the hell up! I was told by the hospital a wolf was seen going to your mother's room. You killed her! I didn't want to believe it. But it's true."

"Dad…"

His father threw the beer bottle at Jordan. He ducked in time just as the bottle hit the wall and shattered into pieces. Jordan's eyes were wide. He slowly stood up. "The glass bottle could have hit my eyes! You could have _blinded _me!"

"You killed her Jordan!"

"I DID _NOT_!" he screamed. "YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!"

His father stormed at him and punches him in the face. Jordan fell backwards. Blood was shown on his nose. He looks at his father. Water was in his eyes. "You're a monster!"

He quickly got up and ran upstairs in his room. He then slams the door and locked it. He then began to sob.

* * *

The Master opens his closet and looks at his clothing. He was looking at his jackets because he couldn't risk someone knowing him. He would need something that would cover his face. Then he thought of the perfect one!

He grabbed a sweatshirt. It was a black zip up sweatshirt of a skeleton body with that would cover his entire face.

He puts it on and zipped it up to his chest. He grabs the piece of paper that had the name of the victim that he was going to kill right now. The paper also had the address. He quietly opens his door and closed. He tiptoed to the front door. He opened and then closed the door. He jogged to his car. He got in and turned it on.

He looked at the clock at the dashboard. It was almost 7:30. He smiled as he got out something. It was a gun. He has been using it from the other nights. He puts it away as he drove out of the driveway.

The person he was going to kill was named Johnny. He lived in another neighborhood. He presses his foot on the gas pedal harder. Now the car was moving faster. _I just want to get this over with. _He saw a red stop light. But he didn't stop his car. He just kept on going.

As he passed the red stop light, he was about to turn right, when a car hits him. The Master jammed his foot on the break pedal, but his car was out of control. He saw his window cracked when he hits a stop sigh. Then his car stops.

He felt light headed. He saw the other wolf that hit him. It was a black wolf maybe around his age. He felt more and lighter headed. His eyes began to slowly close. Right before passing out he said, _Adalwolf kill- _

He didn't finish telling Adalwolf as he passes out.

* * *

It was Saturday night. Tonight was a full moon. Students from Jasper High went to the football field. They sat on the big long steel bleachers. Police officers were there so just incase there is an attack. Easton saw Jordan. "Hey, Jordan! Come sit with us."

Jordan exhaled as he walks up to them. Easton moved beside so Jordan could sit in the middle. He and Skye met eye contact. Jordan just looked at her. Then Skye looked away. The black wolf stares at her for four more seconds, before looking at the football players.

Jasper High's football team called The Hunters were playing was playing against another football team from another school called The Warriors. Cheerleaders were ready. Jordan saw Kate in her cheerleader uniform. He also saw Garth in his football uniform. He was talking to his father. Jordan inhales waiting for the game to begin.

The Werewolf Master scanned the crowed of kids. Looking for Johnny. _He's going to die tonight and others will, too, while I and Adalwolf have the chance. Maybe Kate should die tonight, too. She the richest person in this school! Maybe she should die. Or maybe not. _He then spotted Johnny. _He's going to die first. _

He reaches Adalwolf's mind. _You're still at the school? _

_Yes Master. _

_Good. Stay in the shadows until I say the signal. _People cheer as the game began to begin. The Werewolf Master hated that. That everyone was happy. Thinking nothing…_evil_ can come into their lives. _They're wrong! Adalwolf and I shall bring fear. We shall remind everyone of fear. _

He then remembers his last school. He was bullied, weak, hopeless, a loner. He would get pushed in the lockers. Students were called him names. And that's what made him snap. He would remember the voices.

"_You're a loser._"

"_Freak_!"

"_Everybody hates you_."

"_Go kill yourself_!"

The Master felt his anger boil. He then noticed Johnny was walking away from the bleachers. _Adalwolf! Johnny is walking away from the bleachers. If he is far away from here then kill him. _

The crowed cheer as The Hunters made a touchdown. Jordan stood up and began walking away. "Hey, Jordan where are you going?" Easton asked.

Jordan turned his head to him. "Bathroom." As he reaches the bottom, he bumped into a wolf. "Watch where you're going!" the wolf growled. Then the wolf walked away.

When the Master was away from the game and the cheering crowed of students. He was wearing that skeleton sweatshirt. He zips it up over his head. Now his face was covered. He could still see. He saw Johnny talking on a phone. He could feel Adalwolf somewhere near him in the darkness.

_Kill him now Adalwolf! _

The werewolf lunged out of the darkness and tackle Johnny on the grass. Before he could scream. Adalwolf quickly ripped his throat out. He looked at his Master and his eyes went wide. "Master behind you!"

"What?" he asked as he turn around and saw Shaky. Shaky stood there in fear. Before he could scream for help or run away, the Master tackles him and gripped on his throat. "I am going to you a warning. You do not tell anyone about what you just saw. If you do. I _will_ kill everyone you love right in you!"

He punched Shaky in the face. Then he did it again two more times. Shaky's nose was bloody. The Master stood up. "Goodnight." He then kicked Shaky in the face knocking him out. He turns to Adalwolf. "In a few minutes, I'll give you the signal. If a police officer tries to kill you. Then you have the permission to kill them."

"As you wish Master," Adalwolf said bowing on all fours.

The score of The Hunters was 9-6. They were winning. Humphrey and Lilly and Japer's students cheered as The Hunters score another touchdown. Humphrey saw Jordan sitting next to Easton and Skye.

Then there was a bone chilling howl. Football players stopped playing. Everyone was quiet. Dead silence. Adalwolf moved with supernatural speed.

_Kill_, the Master said. _Kill! I want to see blood spill! I want to hear screams of fear! Kill Adalwolf! KILL! _A policeman was near darkness. Adalwolf quickly bit his leg and the policeman screamed in horror and pain. Then the werewolf dragged the policeman into the darkness and then there was silence again. Everyone saw what happen and soon everyone else was screaming.

"Everybody run!" Tony shouted. "Get too safely! Hurry everyone!" Everyone started running.

_Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! _

Adalwolf scanned the crowed of running students with his red vision. He then lunged at a girl and quickly killed her. Police got out their pistols and fired at Adalwolf. The werewolf howled in pain as he was shot in his left shoulder.

_NO_, the Master screamed. Adalwolf's wound began to heal. He stood upright and killed the police officer who shot him. Some students got into their cars. Adalwolf looked for someone to kill. He saw Lilly.

The white wolf saw the werewolf chasing her. She tried to run faster, but Adalwolf caught up to her. He bites her on the left arm. Lilly screamed as Adalwolf bit harder and blood dripped into the grass.

Tony shot Adalwolf in the torso three times. The werewolf cried out in pain and let go of Lilly. He ran off. Tony quickly ran to her and picks her up and carries her off to his car.

Adalwolf saw Skye. She saw him and froze in fear. The werewolf growled at her and started running at her. Skye screamed of her top of her lungs. As Adalwolf was about to tackle her, when Jordan pushed her out of the way and Adalwolf tackles him.

The werewolf snarled in Jordan's face. The black wolf punches the werewolf in face. Provoking Adalwolf. He then bit Jordan on the left wrist. Jordan yelled. Someone shot Adalwolf and he howled in pain.

_Leave Adalwolf before you get yourself killed! _

Adalwolf did what he was told. He ran off into the darkness. A policewoman ran to Jordan. "Are you alright sir?" she asked.

"No Ma'am."

"Oh, my God Jordan!" Skye said as she ran to him. "Are you okay?"

The policewoman looked at the bite on Jordan's left wrist. "It's like infected. Come on, you're going to the hospital." She and Skye helped him up and went to Tony. After everyone was gone. Dave came out of the shadows and saw the dead bodies from Adalwolf.

**Sorry everyone for the long wait. I was busy with school and my other stories. So in the next chapter the Werewolf Master will be revealed. ****Please review! Jwolf98 out. **


	8. The Werewolf Master

Chapter 8: The Werewolf Master

Jordan and Lilly were putted in two different ambulances. As they were on their way to the hospital, Lilly was crying. "It's okay Lilly," Kate said sitting by her. "It bit me!" she sobbed. "God, it hurts so much. It bit Jordan, too. I saw a bite mark on him."

He'll be fine," the golden wolf said. "You be okay. How deep is it? The wound, I mean."

"Not deep like Jordan's, but only a little." More tears ran down Lilly's face. "Kate. I'm scared."

"I'm here Lilly," Kate whispered softy. "I'm here."

* * *

Dave looked at the dead bodies from Adalwolf. He exhaled. "He told you to kill the people he wanted dead, didn't he?"

Adalwolf stepped out of the shadows, walking upright. He stood next to his last master. "Yes. He did."

"And you still follow his every order. Why?" Dave asked.

The werewolf snarled in Dave's face. "Because he is _my_ Master," he growled. "His wish is my command. You know that Dave."

"But he uses you like a puppet."

Adalwolf roared and gripped on Dave's throat. "I should kill you right now. I will tell him about us and the Werewolf Masters." He was quiet for a moment before saying, "I know what you're trying to do. You are trying to get me to be your Master again. Our bond is gone. Dead. You should leave town. You're done here Dave."

Adalwolf let's go of him. "I'll start packing once I get home. But Adalwolf. If he dies. Who is going to be your new Master?"

"He's _not _going to die," he growled. "Because I'm going to protect him."

"But not always," Dave said. "And what about that girl Lilly? Will she become a werewolf? Did your _Master_ tell you to do that?"

"No, he didn't," Adalwolf said. "And I know that white wolf won't turn into a werewolf."

Dave eyes went wide right then. "Then she's probably…"

* * *

Eve came out of Lilly's room. Kate, Humphrey, and Garth looked at her. "Mom, is Lilly alright?"

"She's fine," Eve said. "We gave her some medicine to stop the pain and also covered the bite mark. You can see her just only for a few minutes. After that, she needs to rest."

The three wolves nodded as Eve walked away. They went into the room and saw Lilly. "Hey, Lilly," Humphrey said with a friendly smile.

"Hey, guys."

Garth kissed Lilly on the cheek. "You alright, baby?"

"I'm fine. I'm feeling a bit better."

"That's good," Kate said.

"I heard more then five people were killed on the flied," Garth said.

" You know, what was that thing?" Kate asked. "It's been starting killing when…"

"When what?" Humphrey asked.

"When Jordan came back to Jasper city," the blonde wolf said. "Ever since he came back people started dying."

"Wait, so you think Jordan is the one doing the killings?" Garth asking frowning.

"I don't know what to think…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jordan is in another room with his father. "Jordan…" his father began. "I'm sorry for what I did last night. I was drunk and I thought you killed…her."

"You _abuse_ me, dad!" Jordan snapped. "Why did you think I killed mom?"

"I…I was told that a wolf was seen going to her room," he said quietly. "And the wolf was black like you. I just thought…"

Jordan's anger began to boiled. He wanted to scream at his dad. But he deicide not to. There was a knock on the door and Skye's head poked in. "Hey, am I interrupting anything?"

"No, no, not at all," Jordan's father said. He then stood up. "I'm, um, going to get some coffee." Once he was out the room, Skye looks at Jordan. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm better now."

"Jordan…" she began. "I want to say thank you for saving me tonight. I don't know what could have happened if you haven't…" She trailed off.

"I couldn't let you get hurt."

Skye blushed. "Well, thank you." She was quiet for a minute before saying, "Jordan…I was thinking if you're still up for that date?"

Surprised appeared on the black wolf's face. "Really? I thought you like girls."

"Well, I'm going straight again," Skye said.

"Again?"

"I was straight before."

Jordan wanted to ask her more questions. But he decided to drop it. "So…about the date. Where do you want to go?"

"I'm not really sure," Skye sighed. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Jordan laid there thinking. After a few moments he asked, "How about bowling?"

"Oh, well…I'm not sure."

"Not a good bowling player?" Jordan asked.

Skye shook her head. "I haven't play bowling since last year."

"Well, we can…go see a movie," he suggestion.

"There's nothing good," she said. "I'm sorry."

Sighing in frustration, Jordan thought of anything else but no luck. "I guess bowling is on the top list. Unless you don't want to go."

"No, no, I _want_ to go bowling with you," Skye said smiling. "It's the least thing I can do for saving me tonight. How about next Monday night or Tuesday night, if school is closed."

"Yeah, sure sounds great," Jordan smiled.

* * *

The next few days Jordan and Lilly were feeling better, so they could go home now. Their bite marks were healing. Also, school was closed for this weekend. Why? Because Sheriff Tony said so, because he thought it was a good idea.

The Werewolf Master has noticed Dave have not been contacting him. He saw he had left a voicemail. He started listen to it.

He heard Dave's voice. "Look **(says the master's name) **I'm leaving Jasper City. But I'll _probably _come back. Take care of yourself _and _Adalwolf."

The Master's was angry. So angry. _He left a voicemail WITHOUT telling me why. Why did he do that? I thought he was going to help learn about the Werewolf Masters. _

Jordan had decided Tuesday would the date. He told Skye and she agreed. Also, Jordan's father had stop drinking.

It was Tuesday night and Jordan and Skye are driving to a bowling alley. Jordan is wearing black leather jacket with a black plain shirt under it, blue denim jeans, and Nike shoes. Skye was wearing just a yellow plain shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and brand new gym shoes.

"Excited?" Jordan asked Skye, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes," Skye said with a smile.

After almost ten minutes, they found the bowling alley they were looking for. They got out of the car and went to the doors. Jordan opens the door for Skye and says, "After you."

"Thank you Jordan."

They went inside and Jordan paid. They got on their bowling shoes on and got their bowling balls. Jordan turns on the score board and types their names in. "Do you want to go first?"

"Yeah, sure," Skye said. She didn't get any the first time. But she got three pins down when it was her second turn. When it was Jordan's turn, he got a strike.

"Nice one!" Skye examined.

When it was Skye's turn again, Jordan decided to help her. "Hey, let me help you Skye."

"How?" she asked.

"When you roll the ball you want to do it smoothly and with a little force. But not too _much _force! Try it."

She nodded. "Alright." She did what Jordan told her and she rolled the ball. She almost got a strike. Only two pins were left now. She gasped happily and turns to Jordan. "Good job!" he said.

For the next twenty minutes Jordan and Skye were having a great time. Skye was keeping up with Jordan. The black wolf decided to let her win. They took off their bowling shoes and returned them.

As they walked out Skye said, "That was really fun."

"I'm glad," Jordan smiled. "I had fun, too."

They reached Jordan's car and got in. They reached Jordan's house in fifth teen minutes. He turns off the car. The two wolves sat in the car for a minute before Jordan said, "So…that was a good date."

"Yeah," Skye sighed. "Well, see you tomorrow Jordan." She grasped the handle.

"Skye wait," Jordan said. She turned her head to him. "Yeah, Jordan?"

The black wolf slowly kissed Skye lightly on the lips. The kiss lasted for two minutes. Jordan broke the kiss. "Good night Skye."

She didn't move. She was surprised that he did that. Then she said softy with a smile, "Good night Jordan."

* * *

When it was dusk the next day. Jordan is driving in the forest. _Where are you_, he asked himself. He pulled aside of the road and got out. He then began walking to the abounded house.

As he walks, something moved through the darkness. Jordan stops and says, "Just come out."

Adalwolf came out of the dark. Walking on all fours. Jordan wasn't scared or anything. Adalwolf came in front of him and bowed. "Master."

"Ready to do some more killing Adalwolf?"

**Sorry, again everyone for the long wait. I''ve been busy and haven't the time to write. **


	9. Threaten

Chapter 9: Threaten

1 year ago…

Jordan is driving home from the movie theater. He sees the park that is fifteen minutes away from his school. As he is driving he sees something run across the road. Jordan slams his foot on the break petal.

"What the hell was that?" he whispers to himself. There was a bone chilling howl.

He felt a cold shiver ran down his spine. His heart pounded fearfully. He could hear a low faint growl somewhere around silver his pickup truck. He let out small horrified gasps. He saw in the rear view mirror something black moved behind to the rear of the truck.

_I need to get out of here_, he thought.

He opens the driver's door and slammed it and ran for it. He ran through the park. The wet grass makes splash sounds. He could hear the thing by his pickup truck let out a growl of anger. He looked back and saw it was running at him.

_What does this thing want with me?_

He was now in the middle of the park. He could feel the thing's eyes locked on him. He tripped and fell to the ground. Fear filled entire body. He turns on his back and the thing was in was in the darkness. Its red eyes made him feel like paralyzed. It stepped out of the darkness. It was walking on all fours.

His body trembles in fear. The thing's big paw or hand held him against his chest. It was so strong that he could not move. The thing gave him a snarl. He could feel the thing's hot breath. He saw the full moon above the thing's head. He saw the creature's mouth open. Blood was on its fangs.

_I'm dead_, Jordan thought.

The creature bowed its head and said, "Master. Don't be afraid. I've been watching for a while now and I choose you to be my new Master."

* * *

Jordan is talking to Dave on his phone early in the morning. Once his father had gone to work, Jordan had told Adalwolf to come to his house. The werewolf is lying on the floor by his Master.

"Who are you going to kill next?" Dave asked on the other line of the phone.

"You mean Adalwolf?"

"Well, you tell him to kill so you're actually the killer. Doing your dirty work, but anyways, who are you going to kill next?"

"Tonight I and Adalwolf are going to attack a stripper club."

"Jordan don't you think you're going a bit to far of this? I know you have a list of who you want to kill, but strippers? Come on Jo-"

"You didn't stop me before. Why are you stopping me now?"

"Because-"

"Goodbye Dave." Jordan hangs up his phone and puts it away.

* * *

Humphrey is with Kate at her locker. He is telling jokes and Kate is laughing. The two wolves see Skye coming up to them. She is wearing a black plain shirt, blue denim jeans, and gray gym shoes.

"Hey guys," Skye smiled. "how's it going?"

"It's going good," Humphrey and Kate said.

"Have you two seen Jordan?"

Humphrey shakes his head. "Sorry no. Why?"

"Okay, don't tell anyone this, but Jordan and I went on a date the other night," Skye said.

Humphrey and Kate had surprised faces. "Where did you do go on the date?" Kate asked smiling.

"Oh, we went bowling. I was losing at first, but then Jordan deicide to let me win. I didn't know at first but when I got home I knew after when Jordan kissed me."

"He kissed you?!" Humphrey asked with surprise.

"On the lips," Skye smiled. "Anyways, I got to go now. Bye guys."

* * *

Jordan had just entered the school and is walking to the liberty. As he enters the liberty he sees Easton. He is wearing a brown leather jacket with a gray plain shirt under it, black jeans, and some shoes that Jordan doesn't know.

The black wolf walks over to Easton. "Hey, Easton what are you reading?"

"A book called The Werewolf Master."

"What is it about?"

"Well, I don't want to spoil it, but I only read a few pages. So, far it's about mysterious animal attacks and a group of kids are trying figure out what's the creature is. It's really interesting Jordan. You should check one out on the liberty."

"Maybe I will. See you later Easton." Jordan begins to walk out of the liberty.

"Oh, Jordan I almost forgot to tell you. Skye is looking for you."

"Thanks Easton, I'll go find her."

* * *

The second that school was over Jordan hurries to his sliver pickup truck. Once he was at his car, unlocks it, and was about to get in he saw Skye coming to him. He smiles at her. "Hey Skye. Do you need something?"

"No, but I just heard Kate is having party this Friday night. And I was wondering if you…"

"Wanted to go with you," Jordan finish for her. "Yeah, I would love too! And Skye…maybe we could study sometime. Just the two of us."

"Study or do you mean making out," she gigged.

Jordan chuckles. "Just study. Well, I promised my dad I would go to the store after school is over. Bye Skye and tell Easton I said hello."

"Sure thing, Jordan and bye."

Jordan starts the engine and drives out of the student parking lot. He then drives to the forest to see Adalwolf. Once he was at the abounded house he saw Adalwolf walking on his hind legs. He grins at his Master.

The black wolf gets out of his truck and walks over to the werewolf. _How are you Adalwolf? _

_Fine Master. How are you? _

_Alright. What to kill some strippers tonight? _

_Whatever makes you happy, I'll do it. Master…why do you hate those girls who dance at clubs? _

_Because those girls are bad. Bad because they dance for men and act like slaves and don't think of what will happen to themselves when they make love. It makes me really angry Adalwolf. It really does. I want all strippers in hell, even the male ones. I want whores, sluts, strippers, and anything sexual related to be gone forever._

Adalwolf nodded his head. _I can sense powerful anger in you, Master. So, how many are we going to kill theses girl dancers? _

_All of them in the world. Also, male strippers. Together we kill them all. Every single last one of them. Their blood will spill together and make a river of blood. _

_How are we going to do that? _

_I'll figure something out Adalwolf_. Jordan then remembers someone. "Shakey."

"Who Master?" Adalwolf asked.

"Shakey is the kid that I warned to not tell anyone about us and knocked him out. I want to check on him tonight before we go to a stripper club.

"But won't he see you Master?"

"I'll be wearing a zip up jacket with a hood on so he won't see my face," Jordan said with a dark smile. "I'll scare the living crap out of him once he remembers me."

* * *

Shakey is at his house alone. His parents are out on a date so Shakey is all by himself. Once he gets ready for bed and enters his room he sees Adalwolf standing there.

"What the hell?!" he shouted. "You were at the game and you killed all those people!"

"Under my command," said a voice.

Shakey was about to turn around when he heard his bedroom door slammed. But someone shoves him to the wall and grips on the back of his neck. The person is wearing a hood. "Let go of me you asshole!"

"Not really a smart thing to say to a person who has a gun and a knife with them!"

Shakey frowns. "Your voice sounds so…familiar." Then it hit him. "Jordan! Is that you?!"

Jordan had a worry face. He looks at Adalwolf a few seconds before looking back at Shakey. "Jordan? I don't know who this guy is, but I'm not him. Anyways, have you told anyone about us?"

"No. No, I haven't it like you warned me not to."

Jordan smiles. "Good." He pulls out a sharp kitchen knife and shows it to Shakey. "because if you do; I'm going to kill everyone that you love right in front of you and I'll kill you last. Understood?"

"Y-Yes," he stammers.

"Good. And now get some sleep."

Jordan slams Shakey's head two times knocking him out cold. With the help of Adalwolf, Jordan carries Shakey to his bed. Once he was done he turns to Adalwolf. "Ready to spill some more blood?"

**I am SO, SO, SO, sorry for the long wait everyone! I've been busy with other stories and school tests. The next update won't be a long wait like last time. Anyways, what do you think of Jordan? Look likes he's killing all theses people. Well, Adalwolf is doing the work, but also Jordan. Can they be stop? **


End file.
